Tennis is a game of concentration, but particularly in recreational and club tennis, the concentration is often on the execution of the game, and not on the scoring. As a result, questions often arise in both doubles and singles matches as to the accuracy of the score in a given game.
Many tennis scoring devices have been used over the years by the tennis players. Some are subject to malfunction as the game is in process; others are either difficult or timeconsuming to operate; and others interfere with the tennis game or serve to distract the player's attention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a tennis scoring device which can be easily and quickly manipulated.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tennis scoring device which can be secured to the player's racquet, but which will not malfunction when the ball hits the racquet, and which will not interfer in any way with the use of the racquet.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.